


earl grey.

by cha_lan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Power Outage, Reader-Insert, Thunderstorms, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha_lan/pseuds/cha_lan
Summary: Today’s weather permits you and your boyfriend from a typical night in. Or, perhaps it’s what you both need to remind yourselves to live in the moment—a contrast from your busy schedules.Alternatively, even in the dark, Wonwoo’s company provides all the light you need to feel safe and warm.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	earl grey.

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: fluff, established relationship.
> 
> Warnings: one swear word, a thunderstorm, a power outage (but I promise everyone is safe!).
> 
> *originally posted to my tumblr on 210131 as part of my Teacup Collection

Rain pelts onto the glass of the window. The deep rumbling of thunder booms in the distance after the illuminating crack of lightning bursts across the sky. While the sun would ordinarily still be up, the dense, dark rain clouds perceive the day dimmer than usual at this hour.

You pull the blanket tighter around your body at another explosion of light across the sky. You’re anticipating the sound of thunder to resonate, but instead, it’s the unlocking of your apartment door that you hear.

You stand up immediately only to find one dripping-wet Wonwoo entering the space.

“You didn’t bring an umbrella today?” you question him as you take in his dishevelled appearance.

He toes off his boots, socks drenched, leaving little wet footprints behind on the wooden floor. Your boyfriend wipes off his round-rimmed glasses on his equally-soaked sweater. It doesn’t do much, only smearing the droplets around on the lenses.

“No, that would be too easy.”

The crack of thunder interrupts you with your mouth left ajar in response.

You chuckle, trying again, “Right, obviously,” and move to get him a towel. “How was your day? Other than getting rained on, of course,” you call out as you find what you’re looking for in the linen closet across from the bathroom.

“It was fine. Long, but fine.” Wonwoo smiles upon you as you return with the soft, pale blue towel. “Better now that I’m back here, away from the rain. You look cozy in that blanket.”

You gesture with the fabric snugly wrapped around you, “It’ll be yours as soon as you get changed into some dry clothes.”

“I’m going to shower first to get warm,” he says before he kisses you and says thanks for the towel.

Continuing to pelt downwards, the rain outside mixes with the sound of the shower—water rushes through the pipes, coming to life behind the bathroom’s closed door.

You fixate your gaze back through the living room window. The raindrops on the glass reflect the light from the streetlamps below, hints of reds and greens from the traffic light on the corner are also mildly evident in the tiny orbs of water. You’re certain that the moon would reflect similarly, but the heavy clouds looming low in the sky prevent any view of it tonight.

You don’t mind the sight of the downpour outside, at least when you’re here in the comforting confinements of your apartment and with the knowledge that your boyfriend is warm and dry too—well, he will be once he’s done showering.

The water shuts off, yet you’re still not met with silence from the ongoing chattering downpour. You are, however, met with darkness suddenly swallowing you whole.

The bathroom door opens, and Wonwoo hesitantly pads forwards in small footsteps as he exits the room. A small _bump_ and an even smaller, “ _Shit_ ,” pronounce from the hallway.

“Are you okay?” you turn in the direction you suspect your boyfriend to be.

“I’m okay,” Wonwoo assures you. There’s the sliding sound of his hand tracing the wall until he reaches the living room. Another _thud_ as he walks into the back of the couch. “And I thought I couldn’t see when I don’t wear my glasses.”

You find his hand as he pats the couch’s backing. Still perched on the sofa, you get up on your knees and remove the blanket from around your shoulders. It’s tricky to wrap it around Wonwoo’s figure, only being able to faintly see his silhouette in the dim, minimal light wafting in from the window.

Your boyfriend lightly strokes your arms that are still wrapped around him. He thumbs the fabric decorating you, seeing with his hands.

“You’re wearing my sweater?”

You habitually glance downwards at your torso. In a normal circumstance, you would be met with the sight of the grey college-style jumper that does, in fact, belong to your boyfriend.

“Sorry, do you want it back?” you ask sheepishly.

“No, no, it’s alright,” the boy continues his ministrations on your arms, pulling you closer to him. His arms now wrap behind your neck while yours rest on his waist. The couch is the only thing separating your bodies. “It’s cute,” he says quietly in the darkness.

Wonwoo traces his digits back down your arm until he reaches your hand. With his fingers laced through yours, he walks around to the front of the couch, this time careful not to stumble into it again. He takes a seat beside you, and you bounce slightly from Wonwoo falling onto the couch.

“I think we have some emergency candles in the linen closet, too,” you mumble your thoughts aloud.

“Why don’t we sit here instead? We don’t spend enough time in the present,” Wonwoo pauses. A gentle squeeze to your hand, “It’s kind of peaceful listening to the rain like this in the dark.”

“When did you become such the philosopher?”

“I think it’s the power outage talking. This lack of electricity must be doing something to my brain.”

You giggle as you move to lean into Wonwoo’s chest, complying with his wish to remain in the earl-grey darkness. He wraps the blanket around you like it’s an extension of his body—a pair of soft wings to envelop you. He places a gentle kiss on your forehead. Something’s missing; perhaps it’s the lack of the cold touch of metal from the frames of his glasses that would typically nudge against your face whenever he’d kiss you. You feel your way upwards to his face to double-check. Up, past the side of his torso where your hand had been resting; up, past his collarbones and the crook of his warm neck. You find his jaw, and still, you continue to trace upwards to behind his ear. You suspect correctly: there is an evident lack of his specs extending behind his sideburns, perched on the bridge of his nose. Instead, you’re met with a different coldness—the dampness of Wonwoo’s towel-dried tresses—and fiddle with the short strands shining in the faint astral glow.

You remain in that position, playing with your boyfriend’s hair and looking at what you would suspect to be his eyes. You can’t quite tell from the darkness—there’s something subtly reflecting the sky’s light outside; maybe it is his eyes.

Your head gently falls onto Wonwoo’s shoulder, and you close your eyes. The rain seems quieter than before; there’s no more thunder resounding in the distance.

“Comfy?”

You mutter, “Yeah,” and take in his clean scent—slight citrus, bergamot orange aroma from the gel body wash. It’s particularly evident in the warm crook of his neck.

Wonwoo watches the rain as it beads down the window. A small smile quietly forms on the boy’s face each time he feels you place a tender peck onto his shoulder. He pulls you closer into him if that’s even possible. You’re warm, seemingly warmer than the blanket wrapped around your bodies.

“(Y/N)?”

Nothing but the pattering rainfall responds.

Wonwoo allows himself to close his eyes; the pitch blackness welcomes him beneath heavy eyelids. Your deep breathing calms him until he, too, no longer remains awake.


End file.
